Serbet Boku no Pico
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Umm... shota. That's all I can really say... I own nothing, and rated M for later chapters. Inside is a better summary of the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Pico.

Waring: Shota, that means pedo yaoi, don't like? Get the hell away from my fanfic. :3 This will be PicoxChicoxCocoxMokkun. Yes, I'm that twisted. 8D Slight OOC?  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on, come on! This way!" Pico pulls Chico and Coco along behind him as he leads the way to his grandfather's bar.

"P-pico! Why are you bringing us here?" Chico chokes out as they near the bar.

"'Cause, this is where I work in the summer! I want grandpa to meet my new friends!" Pico smiles still pulling his friends along behind him.

Chico and Coco smile. "Okay!" They yell.

As the round the corner to the bar, Pico freezes in his spot, causing Chico and Coco to run into him.

"What is it Pico?" Chico asks, concern in his small voice.

Pico doesn't hear him, he's to busy staring at the green SUV parked in the lot. He shutters tears welling up in his eyes, remembering the past summer.

Next thing either of the boys being drug along realize is that Pico has let go of their hands and run into the bar sobbing.

Chico and Coco look at one another confused and fallow Pico inside, but right into him once through the doorway.

Pico stares wide eyed at the young man sitting at the bar. "M-Mokkun?" He chokes out through tears.

The man at the bar turns around wide eyed, and his eyes only get wider once he sees Pico. "Pico?" He asks in disbelief.

The boy nods.

"Where did you go off to last summer? I came here everyday to see if you'd come back to town for the summer." The look on the man's face softens with concern. "I was worried I'd never see you again."

"I-I went to Tokyo for the summer... and made two new friends." Pico states quietly glancing over his shoulder at the two boys behind him. Chico and Coco get the hint and step froward.

"Hi, I'm Chico!" The little brunette smiles.

"And I'm Coco!" The most girlish of the boys' giggles.

Then together they say; "We're Pico's friends from Tokyo, nice to meet you!" They wave hoping to ease the tension in the room.

Mokkun blinks then smiles. "Well, aren't you two adorable." He ruffles their hair, and they can hear Pico sigh in relief.

Coco smiles up at Mokkun. "I'll take it you're one of Pico's old friends?"

Mokkun blushes some glancing at his drink. "Uh.. yeah."

Pico shoot a quick glare at Mokkun, then smiles. "He was a really good friend when I was helping my grandpa a few summers' ago."

"Ohhhhh!" Chico and Coco say in unison. They smile at Pico and Mokkun.

"Oh oh oh!" Chico squeals. "Lets all go get pictures together!"

"Yeah, that's an awesome idea!" Coco chimes.

Pico glaces at the floor. "Nyhm.. Mokkun will you come with us too?"

Mokkun smiles and russles the blonds hair. "Nmm, come on, I know a great picture booth, big enough for all four of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Pico. (Believe me, I'm quite upset over this..)

Warnings: _**SHOTA!**_ OOC as all my stories seem to be. Twisted, but adorable.  
_

"I found the photo booth!" Ma-kun cheers.

Three adorable round faces pop out for behind different trees smiling. "Yay!"

"Okay guys, lets get in!" Ma-kun holds the curtain back for the younger three to enter.

The three boys enter, and Ma-kun fallows, cramming himself inside. "The booth must of shrunk! I can't more at all!" The four of them laugh, and try to move so they all fit in better.

"Ready?" Ma-kun takes a coin from his pocket.

"Hai!" Comes the chior from the three younger boys.

"Okay, smile everyone!"

They all smile and the camera flashes.

"Next, silly faces!" Chico shouts.

They all stick out their tongues and cross their eyes as the camera flashes.

"Now scary faces!" Shouts Coco.

They all make various scary faces at each other as the camera flashes.

"Group hug!" Pico shouts and hugs Ma-kun, Chico and Coco fallow, hugging Pico and Ma-kun.

They all smile at the camera as it flashes a last time.

Once the pictures are taken, they all brust out laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Chico giggles.

"Yeah!" Coco chirps in agreement.

"What should we do next?" Ma-kun asks looking at the boys.

"Swimming!" Pico yells.

Everyone looks at him and nods.

"Yay, we're going swimming!" Chico and Coco chaim.

x~x~x

"It's this way!" Pico smiles, motioning to the others to keep fallowing him.

A few moments later they're at the mouth of a large cove.

"Ah.. It's so pretty. How'd you find it Pico?" Coco asks.

"I used to come swimming here when I wasn't helping grandpa at the bar."

"All by yourself?" Chico asks, eyes shimmering.

"Yep." Pico smiles proudly.

"You're so lucky! Nee-san wont let me go swimming unless she knows where I'm going!" Chico whines.

Ma-kun ruffles Chico's hair. "Oh, come on, let just have fun swimming."

"Okay!" The three chaim.

They all take off their shirts and shorts, stopping before taking off their underwear.

Pico is the first to strip off his undies and jump in, closely fallowed by Chico, then Coco joins in.

"Ne, Ma-kun, come on the water is great! It's clear and warm, I can even see fish!" Pico says. "Get in!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He kicks off his breifs and jumps in, trying to keep images of the last time he saw Pico naked from his mind.

"Ne, Ma-kun, aren't you gonna swim?" Chico asks, swimming circles around him.

Ma-kun just nods and watches the boys swim, trying to not get a hard-on.  
_

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! I know this is short and sucky, but I'm trying! Hopefully I'll get at least some kissing into the next chapter. Lime/lemon hopefully in the near future too... I hate writer's block. T~T;


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not the owner of Boku no Pico. ;chibi sobs;

Warnings: Shota, spelling and grammar, OOC.  
_

"Ne, Pico, is Ma-kun always this shy?" Coco asks innocently.

Pico pouts slightly, thinking. "Not that I remember..."

"Huh.." Coco sighs, joining Chico in circling Ma-kun like sharks.

Pico sighs, shrugging his shoulders, and swims deeper into the cove.

Ma-kun watches the two boys swim around him, a light blush adorning his face.

Chico swims up next to him and grabs his wrist. "Come on Ma-kun! You gotta swim too!" Chico tugs his wrist gently.

"Fine, fine." Ma-kun smiles uneasily, and starts to fallow the two boys further into the cove, where Pico now is.

Pico swims over to meet them. "What took so long?" He asks, pouting.

"Nothing, Ma-kun just couldn't seem to remember how to swim for a few minutes there." Coco says, smiling sweetly at his friend.

Pico's face brightens up some. "Okay, now come on! Just a little farther!"

Pico swims deeper into the cove still, with the others behind him. Ma-kun still willing himself to stay calm.

Pico disappears under the water, but doesn't come back up. Getting a little worried, Chico dives under to look, and sees a tunnel like cave.

Coming back to the surface, he motions to the others. "I think Pico when through here!" Diving down again with the others fallowing him.

When the resurface on the other side Chico and Coco marval at the walls. They where all the colors of the rainbow, and with the bit ofsunlight filtering in from a hole in the cave ceiling, they seemed to sparkle.

"It's so pretty!" Coco murmurs in amazment.

Pico smiles from the island on the far side of the cave. "Yeah, that's why I like it here."

Chico and Coco swim over to the island too, and climb onto it.

Pico's eyes widen before he blushes.

His friends giggle.

Coco kneels infront of Chico. "Ne, Chico? Need some help with that?"

Chico blushes, but nods.

Coco smiles and kisses the head of Chico's dick, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Pico squirms at the sight, his own dick raising.

Chico notices this, and motions for Pico to come over. "Pico onii-chan... My buttom hurts.. m-make it feel better.."

Pico smiles, crawling towards his friends before spreading Chico's cheeks apart, and whiggling a slim finger inside.

Ma-kun hasn't moved since resurfacing, and now has completely lost any will to keep calm as his dick swells and throbs.  
_

Cliff hagger! ;evil laugh; I needed to update this one... but may be a good while til the next chapter (with lemon!) is out. I have lots of stories I need to finish.


	4. Chapter 4

, bDisclaimer: Do you think it would of ended at only three OVA's if I owned it?

Warnings: Shota. Porn. The basic stuff.

A/N: Still looking for a beta.  
_

Ma-kun watches the boys mystified. _This_ is not what he had expected.

Meanwhile; Chico moans softly at the treatment he's receiving.

Pico smiles sweetly up at his friend before wetting one of the finger on his free hand.

Coco watches Pico from the corner of his eye, humming happily around Chico at the sight.

Chico gasp, knees trembling. "T-too much..!"

Knowing he's close, the other two boys pick up their pace.

Not twenty seconds later Chico is cumming with a long, content, sigh.

Swallowing as much as he can, Coco smiles sweetly at his friend.

Chico smiles wearily back. "Thanks for the help..." He blushes slightly.

The sound of Pico moaning snaps both the other boys attention to their friend.

Pico is laying on his back fingering himself.

Chico and Coco look at each other quickly then go over to Pico, each starting at a little pink nipple.

Pico tosses his head back at this, and sees Ma-kun standing waist deep in the water still.

Chico and Coco look up to see what Pico is staring at and realize Ma-kun hasn't moved since they got into the cavern.

The three boys stop what they're doing and smile at each other before Pico rolls over onto his stomach and waves at Ma-kun.

"You joining in or not?" Pico teases, sticking his tongue out.

Ma-kun comes back to reality after blinking a few time. "Huh..?"

Chico giggles. "Well? Are you or not?"

Ma-kun stares at him confused.

Coco rolls his eyes. "Do you want to join in or not?"

"You mean..?" Ma-kun asks in disbelief.

Pico sighs. "Yes. Are you or not?"

A sly smile slips onto Ma-kuns lips as he swims over. "You bet."

Pico rolls back onto his back, allowing Chico and Coco to get back to what they had been doing.

Ma-kun climbs up onto the rock and goes right for Coco. "You haven't gotta any _special_ treatment yet.. Let me fix that."

Coco whimpers as Ma-kun spreads his butt cheeks apart.

Ma-kun licks Coco's crack a few times before wriggling his tongue inside the boy's hole.

Coco gasps when Ma-kun's tongue enters him, biting down hard on Pico's right nipple.

Pico yelps in pain.

Coco looks up at him with apologetic eyes.

Pico smiles sweetly, ensuring his friend he'll be okay.

In the meantime Chico releases Pico's left nipple in favor of kissing the blond boy.

Pico moans into the kiss, licking Chico's tongue lustfully.

Chico nibbles Pico's bottom lip in response.

Meanwhile; Coco moans quietly as Ma-kun's tongue laps at his inner walls.

"Ahh~ That feels so good Ma-kun... M-more! Please!"

Ma-kun chuckles pulling away from Coco's bottom. "Sure thing Coco." He pushes two fingers into the boys hole, twisting them around. "Better?"

Coco moans in response, licking down Pico's stomach.

Pico and Chico pull apart from one another, gasping for air.

"Ne.. Ma-kun, Coco, ready to step it up? Pico and I can't take much more.." Chico pants, eyes hazy with lust.

Ma-kun removes his fingers from Coco's hole, making Coco whine. "Yeah, lets step it up."

Coco gets off Pico and the three boys all stare at one another, trying to figure out how to make this work with four people.

Ma-kun smirks. "Boys, I know how to do this with four people, I just need to know who want to do who?"

Pico looks at his friends. "W-well... I think Ma-kun should do Coco, Coco should do Chico, and Chico should do me... Sound okay with you guys?" Pico looks nervously at his friends.

Chico and Coco nod.

"Okay then, Chico lay on your back, Coco get between his legs, Pico, you get on top of Chico, and I'll get behind Coco." Ma-kun instructs.

The boys nod.

Chico lays on his back, spreading his legs wide for Coco, who knees down between Chico's legs.

"Good, now Pico, get on top of Chico."

Pico does as told, and straddles Chico's hips, his back to Coco.

Ma-kun smiles in satisfaction and kneels down behind Coco.

"Pico, you get settled first."

"Yes Ma-kun.." Pico grabs Chico's throbbing length and settles himself on it, moaning hotly as it fills his insides.

"Good.. Now Coco, your turn."

"Hai..." Coco thrusts into Chico quickly, shuttering from the sudden heat surrounding his dick, which causes Chico to arch his back, and nudge Pico's prostate.

"Mmmm... you all look so cute like that... now it's my turn."

Ma-kun slowly enters Coco's small hole, knowing he's a lot bigger then what Coco usually takes.

"Ahh~ Oh god.." Coco gasps as his hole stretches to fit Ma-kun inside.

"Mmmm... Coco your inside are so soft and warm.." Ma-kun keeps still to let Coco adjust better, before putting out and thrusting inside again, which cause Coco to move as well, hitting Chico's sweet spot.

Ma-kun, Coco, and Chico moan, relishing the feeling.

Pico starts riding Chico fast, moaning wantonly.

The four of them continue like this until the three young boys can't take much more.

Coco grabs Pico's dick and pumps it, which pushes Pico over the edge.

"AHH~!" Pico cums hard, tightening around Chico, and causing a chain reaction.

Chico fills Pico's insides, as Coco fills his, and Ma-kun fills Coco to the brim.

The four of them collapse together in a panting heap.

"Oh God... That was amazing..." Ma-kun sighs contently.

"It was..." Pico says airily.

"Mmmm.." Chico hums tiredly.

"Agreed.." Coco says breathlessly.

Ma-kun clears his throat, smiling at the boys. "So... shall we do this again sometime?"

The boys all smile back and nod tiredly, before slipping into dreamland.  
_

;stares in shock; Still can't believe I finished it... So... what do ya think of the last chapter? R&R? (:


End file.
